Do You Kill Girls?
by LucyxTodd
Summary: Tell me, do kill girls?
1. Chapter 1

_OKAYS first of all, bloopers is really hard to write right now because my humor comes from me and friends but none of them are around at the moment-And also for this fic if you are a Sweenett lover your not at the right fic-lolololol- So, welcome in my 10th fan fiction and also (Inbetween our Hug) is missing ',=[ Ima try rewriting it because the disappearance made me think of how terribly written it was. Also please don't stop reading because it's not a Sweenett =[ I just want to write a fic and feel happy that people are reading it...but it's really hard when most people only want one thing and that one thing is Sweenett._

Do You Kill Girls

-

I woke quietly putting a hand to my bleeding forehead. The crowds had been really scary lately. I suddenly lost a lot of memory while the strangest of deja vu's had entered.

All I knew was that I woke in an Alley and the baby I held in my arms disappeared...only it was years ago I had been holding her. I didn't quite know what it was all about I just remembered a baby...and flowers?

I got up brushing off the dust from my dress. I walked across the street hoping I wouldn't be run over again. I tried figuring out where I was exactly, a two story building stood in front of me. I was recalling my memory at each site...this one was of a man who let more men in and never let them out. The building under that I hardly could figure out. It had a women in it but I only remember being hit over and over in the back and arms. I walked up the stairs and read the faint letters; Barber Shop. I opened the door and the man shot a look straight at me. I shivered and hunched down, my hair covered my face along with the bonnet string around my neck. I felt a jolt of risk come through me. This is the man I saw kill each man one by one and now it would be my turn.

"Hello," I screeched from my quivering voice. "I'm here to ready myself for a...wedding!" I came up with while squinting my eyes for words. He looked at me in disgust and annoyance.

--

I stared at the old lady, she reminded me right away of the filth of London. She showed me a few pennies for proof of pay. I sat her down in the chair and pulled the hat off. She quivered as I took the bundle of dirty hair. I had never had a girl customer and already didn't like it. I took a jug of water and combed through the tangles, stopping every once in a while to curse under my breath. I should just kill her now! What's stopping me? I scrubbed the cold water around more to reveal yellow hair. I sighed in relief thinking I might have found the beauty in something...but of coarse nothing is as beautiful as..._her_. I was now lost in daydreams not even noticing that I had used my razor to curl the tips of her locks. I didn't dare look at her face as I stood in front of her to make sure her hair was even. I stood safely behind the chair then proceeded to curl the hair. I let myself drift off and I started thinking of my beloved. I felt warm inside as I saw her smile. I took her arm and felt her blood warm my cool pale hand. I woke to see I was holding the shoulder of the lady. I snatched my hand back hoping she hadn't noticed. "Come on Sweeney, you can do this."

--

I stopped my shivering and kept my eyes closed. The man had not come to the killing part yet so I just sat there and cherished my last breaths. I opened my left eye slowly and looked at the room more. It made me feel a little safer then I had expected. It was black and burnt badly but all I could see was yellow and roses with pictures of flowers handing from each of the walls. The sight shifted back to black and I shivered like crazy. I started shaking my head and holding my legs down with my hands till my knuckles turned white!

--

I stepped back thinking the girl was having a seizure! I rolled my eyes thinking she was either cold or ticklish. I held her down by the shoulders and she stopped with a few pants and whimpers. I heard a few sorries being whispered. I calmed my stress and then looked at her hair one more time. I think I was done...I sighed in relief then dropped each of my arms to my sides.

"Kill her" was the only other thing I could hear.

--

I felt him stop and figure he was finally ready. I was now to be dead. I rose an eyebrow at the resistance of his hand. What was I here for? Why was I so willing to die now? How could I put so much thought into this man, why did I trust him with the life he'd be taking from me any second now!? I now suddenly felt my hand snap to my heaving chest I turned my head slowly and looked at the man behind the chair.

--

I looked at her quivering figure, trying to pull my attention away from her eyes and back at the razor. Should I kill her? Maybe if I just let her go people wouldn't feel as suspicious. I lifted my razor ready to her neck then the next thing I heard... "Tell me Benjamin, do you kill girls?"


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the razor slide from my hand. My eyes narrowed at the lady. "Sorry?" I replied shakily.

"I..." she shuddered. She closed her eyes then opened to look at the floor confused of what she had said before. I lifted her chin gently and looked her in the eyes.

"Who? What did you call me?" I rose an eyebrow at her. She melted at my cold gaze.

"I'm sorry sir, thank you for the pampering." She said lifting from the chair and leaving the pay on the chair. She hurried to the door but was stopped by the entering Mrs Lovett. Mrs Lovett looked at the girl and instantly looked at Mr T.

"Sorry Mr T, I don't know how the beggars get in here...I'll just escort her," Mrs Lovett pushed the girl towards the exit "through the door!" She shut the door and the girl looked through the window coldly. I tried resisting but let go of the chair holding him back. I walked towards the door and saw the girl leave hurriedly.

I mumbled, "Damn" under my breath.

"Wo't was that all about?" Mrs Lovett asked curiously.

"I don't know." I said...which was actually true. I didn't know what had just happened...but the hear of the name was now frightful and I had to find this girl again!

--

I felt raindrops landing on my shoulders and my head...my hat! I had left it in the shop. I wasn't going back!

_"Your not going back to the most beautiful place ever?"_ I heard in my head.

"Beautiful? You find that beautiful?" I whispered back.

_"Yes, you do. You left the handsome man!" _

"No, I left the cold dark barber shop and the murderous demon!" I whispered a little louder.

_"Go back! The poor baby girl is defenseless without you!"_  
"Shut up!" I whispered angrily pulling at my hair.

_"Listen to that! She's crying!"_

"Shut up! Shut up!" I sobbed covering my eyes with the palms of my hands. I ran through the pouring rain back to the alley way. I sat down in the corner silently crossing my arms for warmth.

"That's not where the cries come from" she whispered slowly.

--

I paced the room. I stared deeply at the imaginary thoughts placed before me. I needed to see the girl again... I walked over to my window and hoped to see her walking back to the shop. My heart jumped in excitement when the door rang. I turned quickly and saw it was only Anthony.

"Mr Todd!?" He gasped as he ran in.

"What is it Anthony?" I said sighing angrily.

"He's got her locked in a mad house!" He said sternly.

"Johanna?" I whispered coldly. He started explaining what happened as I circled around him with my hand on his shoulder.

"We got her!" I smiled.

--

I woke slowly, this time without the aching of being rundown by lunch-hour. I rose from the corner and looked at the sad attempt the sun made through the clouds. _"It was always sunny before you left."_ I heard. I closed my eyes and sighed. I saw a boy I had met a couple days ago. He was dressed up nicely and had readied himself for something important. My curiosity brought me too him. "Hello, sir." I said.

He looked at me sadly.

"Sorry, I don't have any shillings to give." I shook my head reminding myself that I was a beggar.

"No need. I'm just giving you a happy greeting." He smiled with a risen eyebrow. "What might a fella like yourself be doing so nicely dressed?" I asked hoping I wasn't getting to personal.

His smile grew, "I'm rescuing my princess!" he chanted. I shook my headed with a smile. Youth...

"Well, no need to stop and chatter with me. Go on." I waved. It felt good to keep a conversation going..it also made my voice feel less creaky.

"Goodbye, friend." He smiled and ran off down the streets. Friend...

I have a friend.

--

I watched Toby run out with the letter I had written to Judge Turpin. I gleamed joyfully at the thought of revenge! It was finally going to happen! I was ready as ever! I paced in front of the window feeling impatient more and more. I wondered where the hell the bloody Judge could be. I stared out the window and saw... _her_ again.

_Okay, so for the crappy part with Anthony and The Beggar women speaking to each other; I made that just to give off the fact that later in the fic Anthony's gonna come in a lot and help out. SO YAH reviews are loved!!! _

_I do feel this is a terribly written chapter but I dont know how to fix it..owell Sorry to all =[_


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long for Anthony to run back down the street with the young lady we call, Johanna. She was dressed in sailor clothing to hide her identity. Anthony smiled as he approached the barber shop.

"No Antony. The ghosts never leave." Johanna said after he had just about left. He left quickly and she was left alone in the cold room. She walked up to the mirror-shelf. A picture stood open of a lady with a baby. She lifted it gently so she could get a better view. What caught her eyes the most were the razors in a box. She lifted one and opened it. It sent a jolt of excitement through her. She smiled only slightly but stopped when she heard and approacher. She jumped from her spot and ran for the crate but before she knew it the.._girl_ had entered. Johanna froze in her spot, halfway hunched to open the box. The girl stared at her as Johanna had stared back.

"Hello, sir." said the beggar.

"Sir?" Johanna whispered but realized she looked like a young man in the sailor clothing. "Hello.." she gently whispered. They awkwardly looked around at everything.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the beggar.

"I-I'm just waiting for a coach to arrive." Johanna said innocently. "Do you live here?" the beggar laughed quietly but suddenly froze -Live here?

"You have to listen to me young man, it is not safe here! Not safe here at all!" the girl said harshly.

"But, I can't I have to...stay hidden." Johanna said truthfully. The Beggar didn't know what to think.

"It's really that important?" She asked

"Yes, more important than..anything!" Johanna chanted.

"Okay, come here. If we need to keep you hidden wear this." The beggar picked up her hat that was still on the floor from the other day. Johanna took off her cap hesitantly and gave it to the Beggar. She laced on the filthy bonnet. The Beggar stopped in amazement at the long locks Johanna bundled up into the hat, "Your not a lad..your a beautiful young lady!" Johanna smirked...beauty really wasn't something she wished to have but she did...and all the boys found that in her. They swapped over coats and needed nothing more. The next approacher was nobody other then Mr Todd. They both froze and Johanna pathetically hid behind the Beggar woman.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sweeney said walking up to the two ladies. Sweeney snatched Johanna from behind thinking she was the old beggar. "There you are...my Lady. I have found you finally!" he cheered. Johanna trembled at the mysterious man, glancing at the Beggar lady for help.

"Sorry sir! My wife and I are off!" the Beggar said snatching Johanna hoping she'd play along.

"Coming dear!" Johanna said all to fake. Sweeney sneered with a low growl then pulled the Beggars arm shaking the hat off her head letting all her hair drop down. His eyes grew wide as he examined her.

"Impossible."

--

I stared at the man, tears forming in my eyes in fright. I walked very slowly towards the door but to the worst surprise, the cruelest ever! Judge Turpin skipped up the steps I moaned a whimper then jumped into the box shutting it quietly.

"Where is she!?" Turpin said right out front. I peeked out the box and saw both the girl and mysterious man turn quickly. The Judge marched up to the beggar and said, "There you are Johanna, come!" He looked at her dirty figure and it surprised me he thought it was me! "Wait, your not Johanna. My apologies miss. Where is Johanna though?" I rolled my eyes and proceeded to watch.

"Below your honor. With my neighbor." The man said looking around silently. "Why don't I bring you to her?" The Judge put on a mischievous smile while I gagged my heart out.

--

The Judge followed me and I showed him down the stairs before peeking my head through the door of the barber shop and said, "Please stay. I'll be back as fast as possible." I pleaded the lady. I entered the bakehouse where, he looked around sniffing the air. I panicked a bit at the sight of hands and feet handing on a shelf.

"So where is she?" he demanded.

"She's probably just looking around..sir." I said.

"You know, that lady of yours is quite a beauty...aside the dirtied skin. Something about her just...whews me." he said with a sigh.

"Oh, no no. She was one of my thankful customers we were just chatting." Which was true...but beauty? 'Ha' I laughed barely in my head. I barely remembered her face...but when the Judge had mistaken her for Johanna...I almost believed it was her! Something about her reminded me of Lucy. Must be the yellow hair. 'Ha' I laughed again.

"She really does remind me of someone particular...What is the name?" The Judge put his hand to his forehead trying to get the memory back. "Oh yes...Lucy." My eyes widened while my pupils turned into slits. I took the hard side of the razor and smacked it over his head. I opened it up then stabbed him repeatedly through his neck! His arms reaching up trying to stop me! The blood poured violently from the wounds. I could only hold back so many of my tears.

"Lucy was mine! She was mine and you destroyed her! You took my daughter and everything you fucking bastard!" I screamed violently as I finally had killed him. I dropped to be knees panting loudly.

"Lucy.." I cried.

--

I stared around looking for the lad...lady I mean. She rose from the box startling me slightly. "Oh there you are deary." She came towards me with a wane smile.

"That's what I was hiding from." she laughed quietly. Suddenly the young sailor boy ran in and found u two. He tried to figure which one was which. Johanna smiled and came to his side.

"Oh, Johanna," He smiled. "We must be off!" suddenly my vision went black and I felt myself grab his arm.

"No!" I heard my head say...no...I said it! "You can't take her from me!" I tried stopping myself from saying it but it felt to powerful. Anthony rose his eyebrow backing away slowly. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her over to me while she just stared scared. I was trying to let go of her and say sorry but it was so hard...I felt almost thankful when Mr Todd re-entered. My vision re-opened and I let go of the girl. I saw a bloodied face Mr Todd but I didn't make a sound...his eyes were puffy and the blood marks had been pushed out of the way under his eyes with clear marks of what I believed to be tears. In replacement of my silence the girl screamed and jumped backwards in fright. Same with the sailor boy.

"Mr Todd! What...happened!?" the boy said shaking while Johanna grasped his arm tightly.

"N-Nothing." He said in a new tone of voice. It sounded broken and full of pain as he wiped the tears away. My expression went from surprised to a soothing sorrow. I walked to him quietly and as he closed his eyes I lifted my hand to his face. A jolt went through my skin when I felt how cold he was. My head started singing to me and I let the words pour out, I felt I knew this song from years ago...it was like a lullaby.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me _

He opened his eyes and held my hand to his face.

--

I held her hand to my face, feeling so warm at her touch. I was now letting myself stare at her face...she had pale moon-lit skin and beautiful locks of gold. "Lucy?" I said, not believing it. Lucy was dead! But it felt like she was right there in this girl. I did one thing I had never done to anyone in the life of Sweeney Todd..I held her in my arms; I felt her stiffen but she melted then hugged back. "Lucy?" I whispered.

--

I stared at the two. How could two strangers feel so well for each other...or at least I thought they were strangers. A new lady had entered; this one looked strange...er. "Mr T!?" she gasped. He turned slowly and the girl peeked over his shoulder. The lady looked at him like he was nuts...to be truthfully I didn't blame her in any way. "Who's this?" She glared angrily. The beggar started a new trance.

--

This time, I think I really had lost it. I was pushed against the back of the wall really hard...nobody looked though! I still saw myself standing next to Mr Todd. I was holding his arm but I was dressed so differently. "You!" I saw my self shout. "He's back and you did nothing but keep me away while you secretly tried to seduce him to your level!"

--

Now I was really...no absolutely confused! This lady was arguing with Mrs Lovett as if she was crazy. Out of nowhere I heard her yell, "You took my Benjamin!" then a scream startled everyone in the room and she flew backwards like someone threw her and she hit the wall and fell to the ground. Now...nobody spoke...nobody moved..nobody dared to blink.

--

There I was.. on the ground unconscious as I stood over my body...I moved her hair and sad to myself the one thing nobody had called me in a long time, "Lucy."

_Okay if you haven't figured it out quite yet, Lucy is schizo (don't know what that is, watch Fight club or Secret Window)_

_So yeppp..._

_MORE SOON | REVIEWS ARE LOVED_


	4. Chapter 4

I barely nudged after she had flew backwards. I don't know what was going on in her head but I saw her kick the ground hard enough to fly backwards....I swear I could barely see someone there but nobody could possibly be there. I glanced over at a few others and I saw the girl who was with the Beggar run over to her and push the hair from her face.

"Wake up." she whispered calmly. Then it hit me finally. The look in Mrs Lovett's eyes yelled with hope that I wouldn't. I walked over to the two ladies. I knew it this whole time but I strangely hoped I wouldn't figure it out.

"Lucy."

--

I helped set the beggar lad, er, Lucy I believe onto a small bed. "Thank you." It was hard for the man...Mr Todd to say. I was still learning each name and apparently the other woman is named Mrs Lovett. I just laughed at myself for being around strangers for this long. "Okay now run along." My face brightened up.

"Oh yeah! Anthony lets go!" I said.

"Oh, the cab still waiting!" He closed his eyes angered at himself for keeping it waiting for so long.

"Wait, so you are Johanna!?" Mr Todd said startled. I nodded my head. He then gave me the widest of eyes...wider then when the Judge looked at me. I shivered at the thought. He then turned around sharply and gave Mrs Lovett a harsh look.

"Anthony, I'll get you a new cab. Could you and Johanna stay here with her." He said pointing to..Lucy. Anthony nodded hesitantly. "Mrs Lovett, could you help me in the bake house I have something I need to get out of the way." She smiled and they left. I sat next to Lucy and Anthony made himself at home easily. I studied the features in Lucy's face. She really was pretty...she just needed some improvements..oh what do I know? She opened her eyes slowly.

"Johanna?" She said. I turned my head not knowing she knew my name. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." I whispered politely.

"You are so beautiful." She sighed. "Give mommy a hug." That's when my eyes flew open.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, come on you've been gone so long!" She said rising. I walked backwards slowly.

"I've been no where but my room." I said a little loudly. Anthony let off a snore and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, don't be silly! Mommy just wants a hug."

--

(warning, if u like Mrs Lovett your going to be highly disappointed in this little section)

When we entered the bakehouse I saw the Beadle also dead. "Oh, that was me." Mrs Lovett laughed as she ran to open the oven.

I rolled my eyes then said "So, we do 'ave quite the unexpected guest. Johanna's here." I cheered leading to something.

"Yeah. It's amazing." Mrs Lovett replied then walked back.

"What surprised me the most was that lady...what was her name?" I said crossing my arms with one hand to my chin.

"Err..Susanne." She said over-excitedly.

"No..It started with an L I'm sure..." I think she finally caught on.

"Mr T please." She closed her eyes scared.

"Oh right, Lucy." I sneered.

"Mr Todd! Look what she's become, I was trying to protect you!" She said quickly.

"Oh Mrs Lovett..your so sweet." I took her arms and spun her along with me. She smiled with relief. "So kind, I can hardly stand it! Your right...she's become something totally different!"

"Does this mean we can be together!? Does this mean we can be married!?" She sounded excited.

"Yes! Till death do us part!" I then lifted her with all my strength and she flew into the open oven. She screamed loudly at the pain. I watched as her cool pale skin turned black and chipped away. Her hair grew shorter and I could barely see the rest of her as I shut the oven door. I walked away feeling guilt rumble through my stomach but a bit of pride.

--

"Oh poor dear, you look pale-come here mommy will make you feel better." I backed up against the wall. "Dear, what is wrong. It's okay I'll get daddy."

"Your not my mommy." I shook my head. "You are not my mommy." I whispered still shaking my head.

"Dear!? Benjamin!" she called.

"Your not my Mother! She's Dead! My mothers dead!" I cried loudly. She came for me holding out my arms but I pushed her away "She's DEAD!" I screamed angrily then ran for it, I then knocked into Mr Todd. I stopped and held my face in his chest. "She's dead...my mothers dead." I cried slowly.

"It's okay." He said regaining his stance. He pulled my hair back to it's place slowly. "Daddies here."

* * *

--

Sorry this is so short, but the next chappie will be longer cuz this is just a little get out of the way kinda thing.

REVIEWS ARE LOVED EVEN THO I ONLY GET ONE PER CHAPTER! XD


	5. Chapter 5

_Hellloooo, is this thing on* conk conk* ah got it. SO heres my 5__th__ chapter, which is amazing me cuz I usually don't get this far XD Ima start putting J's POV and S's Pov u know stuff like that so it wont get confusing. So here goes (OMG a really sad song just turned on :O)_

_000---000---000_

_**Sweeney's POV**_

I suddenly felt Johanna shift weight, in the window I could see her eyes shoot open ferociously. She backed away which caused me to reach, I didn't realize I was till she smacked my hand. "Stop it please." She cried. "Please stop." I walked a little closer but was interrupted when Anthony ran out the door.

"Sorry! I must 'ave dozed a bit there." He laughed. "Shall we be leaving now?" He suggested.

"No!" I tried stopping myself from raising my voice...too late. "I mean, why can't you guys stay here? We have an extra bedroom and plenty of clothes for Johanna." I started off.

"Well, I was really hoping to get away from London, show Johanna the world!" Anthony said. Johanna wiped away some run away tears and backed away quickly when Lucy walked in, wait..Lucy!

"Lucy!" I said...again only out loud. I came over to her and embraced her tightly. She didn't hug back nor move. "Lucy, it's me, love!" I held her head under my neck letting go of her feeling as if I would break her like a porcelain doll. "L-Lucy?" I said letting go and looking at her dearly. She was staring at something but I couldn't find it with my eyes...

--

_**Lucy's POV**_

_"Look at her, she looks exactly like you!" Benjamin said to me._

_"Oh my gosh, she's so beautiful. Where'd she get those curls from though?" I said running my fingers through Benjamin's hair. _

_"I can't wait to watch her grow up, she'll look like you more and more over the years, 15 I bet she'll be your twin!" Benjamin laughed as I pushed the cart along the isle. He picked up a flower and showed Johanna as I picked her up. He stopped and looked at me lovingly I smiled back and melted In his eyes. I was suddenly stopped when Benjamin was struck from behind and started to be dragged away. -0-0-0-0- I ran after him quickly pushing off the hand of Turpin. I grabbed after Benjamin's hand and tugged him towards me and then _

"Benjamin!" I screamed waking up from a trance. Everyones faces startled me. Before I knew it I fainted...

--

_**Johanna's POV**_

_**(here comes an adventurous break from Lucy XD)**_

I was tugging at Anthony's arm the whole time, these weren't strangers they were psychos! Anthony wouldn't nudge though. "Anthony please!" I whispered. He shook his head and looked at Mr Todd who was kneeling down worriedly. I then opened the door behind me and ran for it. The rain hit my face as I zoomed down the narrow road, I heard the door slam behind me and I didn't know who had been chasing me but I was strangely scared of even Anthony. Well yeah actually-look where I am now look how confused I am, he brought me into all of that, I had to run. I wished I knew how to run, really I was having a hard time as I passed through markets.

"Johanna!" I heard behind me. I started running through a park now and decided to hide behind an abandoned alley way. I skidded at the stop not realizing how fast I was. I lowered to the ground and hid my face. "Johanna?" I heard in a whisper, it was surely not Anthony. I looked up to see Mr Todd.

--

_**Sweeney's POV**_

I told Anthony to stay with Lucy as I darted out the door. I don't know what was running through my poor Johanna's mind but she surely ran with it, she was fast! I had gone so far that I was at the park about 3 blocks down. I looked around not seeing a soul. I heard whimpering coming from the alley so I walked slowly over to it, "Johanna?" I whispered. I knelt down to her shivering figure. She was on the ground. She looked up but all I saw was fear in her eyes.

"Go away." She whispered.

"Why, what's wrong." I replied softly.

"Everything, all of you!" She said rising up, I could hardly understand what she meant but she started walking really fast down the alley, I cursed under my breath and followed. I was lead to a ready carriage, she jumped in and I followed hurriedly. "Your not my father, he's in jail, and my mothers dead." she said holding back tears. I put my head down sadly...then angrily that's what Judge Turpin told her? I lifted and sat a little closer.

"You really believe that." she nodded her head simply. "Johanna, my name was originally Benjamin Barker, I was married to Lucy Barker and had a 1 year old baby girl, Johanna Barker. I was sent to jail and 15 years later here I am sitting before my now 16 year old daughter."

--

_**Johanna's POV**_

I gawked at Mr Todd. He knew my name and age. "No." my voice quivered as I shook my head. "No you can't be."

"Yes, you seem disappointed to meet your father?" Mr Todd said slowly.

"Yes! My mother's a psycho! And your...a Demon!" I said right out front. His face shifted to a million dead sorrows and he dropped it causing my heart to break.

"Demon?" he whispered.

"I know you killed the Judge, and Mrs Lovett too." I said suddenly regretting getting in here. I looked out the window and we were almost leaving London. I sat quietly hoping he wouldn't notice. He rose his head and looked at me as if he were about to cry, that's when I sank. I sat closer and held his arm. He smiled slightly. I put my head down on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine and I must have dozed off because I was suddenly at home with my family. I smiled happily. Father.

--

_**Sweeney's POV**_

I smiled at the sleeping Johanna then turned my attention to the window it stopped moving meaning the carriage had stopped. I lifted slowly so Johanna wouldn't wake. I walked out and asked the driver where we were. "Well this is the ship to Dublin." he said.

"How long did it take to get here!?" I shouted.

"Only about 3 hours, were in Aberystwyth."

"Can you bring us back to London?" I hoped.

"No, I'm only the retriever I can't take people back. It's a free ride home if you go to Dublin though." He said.

"No, you don't understand I have a sick wife at home! I need to get my daughter home." I said impatiently. He shook his head sorrowfully. I rolled my eyes and went over to get Johanna. I didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful. I just reached in carefully and lifted her up hoping she'd be light. I walked away and watched the carriage head the other way. I sighed angrily.

"All aboard! Next stop, Dublin!" A man rang. I walked over and wondered about Lucy. Anthony was still there, he saved my daughter and now he was to stay with my wife as I was gone. I boarded the ship and looked around. It wasn't like the prisoner ships, this one had rooms and places to sit. I took the first spot I could see and sat Johanna beside me. I was being stared at by many individuals. Some people would cover there children's eyes.

"Sir, would you like a room?" A tenant asked. I nodded and she led me to an empty room. Only two beds and a lot of space for any other needs. I carried Johanna with me and set her down. I looked around and found a mirror...blood. I was covered in it.

--

_**Johanna's POV**_

I woke up to find myself in a room at night. I looked around a little noticing the other bed on the other side had a huge lump in it. I walked over to it slowly then saw Mr Todd sleeping. I laughed quietly then opened the door to see other people awake. I walked out wondering where I was. I felt the ground move under me and fell. Somebody had rushed over to me and helped me up, "First time on a ship?" he laughed. I nodded..wait a ship? I got up with his help then walked more. "Hi, I'm Nicholas." He said politely.

"I'm Johanna." I replied.

"Are you here with anyone?" He asked.

"My...father." it was hard for me to say the words right out front.

"Ah, got it. Ever been to Ireland?"

"No, I've never been out of London." I shook my head. I really wanted to look over the ship to see the water so I parted slightly and looked over. The waves hit the boat vastly. I smiled, so this is what Anthony gets to be near all the time.

"So are you with anyone?" Nicholas said.

"Uh," I didn't know what he meant because he asked if I was with anyone here.

"You know, are you any gent's girl?"

"Oh! Yes, his name is Anthony." I smiled. "Hope." I finished.

"Anthony Hope!?" He said loudly. I jumped backwards a little. "That foolish child is with you?" I frowned.

"Foolish? You realize he came all the way to London got beat terribly by a terrible man and rescued me and brought me back to my parents don't you?" I yelled out, causing a few people to look.

"N-" I cut him off.

"No you don't know." I walked away feeling slightly proud.

--

_**Anthony's POV (cuz I guess he should get one now)**_

I was waiting impatiently for Mr Todd to return with Johanna. What was taking them so long. Lucy put a hand to the floor and I came to her side. She started to rise. I held my hand out and she grabbed it I lifted her the rest of the way up.

"Where am I?" She asked confused.

"Downstairs from the barbershop." I said. She looked around a little.

"I'm not aloud in here." she laughed.

"Trust me, nobody's here but us; your safe." I replied. I smelt the air and disliked it, it wasn't fishy like I was use to it was rotten and fowl. "Oh, I think you should change into something clean." I didn't want to sound disrespectful but I just suggested it. She nodded and circled around the place trying to find a bedroom. She did and now I was alone sitting in the pie shop, laughing slightly to myself. I heard knocks and footsteps and a few ruffles. I waited patiently then saw the door open. In entered Lucy. I gawked. She was wearing one of Mrs Lovett's (extra cleaved) dresses. She looked silly but I accepted it. At least she smelt of pies rather then garbage.  
"Better?" She asked. I nodded. Then we both heard small footsteps. I hoped it was Johanna but I couldn't see anyone outside. We both hung at the window pressing our faces to it hoping Johanna and Mr Todd would return; both of us were startled though. In the reflection I saw a small boy.

"Hello."


	6. Chapter 6

_**In the last chapter I forgot that Lucy already took her dress off and switched with Johanna...so whoops XD**_

_**--**_

_**Johanna's POV**_

I watched as the sun rose. The air smelt of sat and fish. I looked at a few starers. Somebody had sat next to me, "Ignore them, their just over-curious." she said. I nodded a few times. "They saw you with that bloodied man. Oh!

"Oh, he's a ... he helps move cow meat around. Were headed for Ireland for his vacation time." I couldn't believe how cleaver that was.

"Ooh!" she said. I soon saw Mr Todd walk out of the room trying to find me. I waved my hand and noticed he wasn't in his bloodied clothe...huh? He came and sat with me.  
"Dublin!" Somebody yelled, "Were here!" Everybody stood up and others knocked on the shut doors. Mr Todd and I walked quickly down the ramp, I was thankful to get on land that doesn't move! The Ireland air smelt good and the land was very beautiful. The first thing we noticed was the market area. I walked over to it, Mr Todd trailing behind me. The little stalls had many random item upon them. I walked over to the antiques and what caught my eyes the most was the straight razor laying in a small glass box. I awed at it, feeling a huge want for it. Mr Todd came to my side and looked at it.

"Ireland's finest silver that is." the stall man said with a smile.

"How much?" I said quietly.

"Hmm, that'd be 300" He said. I gawked at it and felt disappointed.

"I don't have that much, sorry." I walked away to other stalls. Mr Todd followed me again putting a hand to my shoulder for comfort. I found some other things like cheap necklaces. I bought one that had clovers trailed along the beads. I put it around my neck and then heard my stomach growl.

"Mr Todd I'm hungry." I said. He smiled and brought me over to a small bar. We walked in and there were men everywhere drinking anything they could. Mr Todd frowned and walked out.

"Hmm, here buy something over there." He gave me 3 pennies and I walked over to a stall happily. I saw all kinds of things like bread, cake, but the pie looked the best. I sat against the wall and ate the pie piece by piece. I must have been hungry because I was just scarfing it down my throat till it was gone.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Mr Todd. He nodded a 'no'. I shrugged and finished off the pie. "So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Whenever this place gets boring. Go ahead and have some fun-being locked away must 'ave been terrible." I nodded. Forgetting that he knew everything about me I kept a confused look on my face. I took off my hat and pulled my hair down. First things first, I need to get out of this dress. I asked for a few pennies and received some happily. I walked up to a building that had dresses hanging everywhere. Heaven. I looked around for something my size and style. There was a really pretty purple one that had plaid patchwork. Plaid seemed to be a loved thing here. One was red but really short. So short it was above knees. Surely not something appropriate for someone of Victoria England! It was red plaid and it didn't have straps or sleeves. I picked it up and put it in front of me. I looked into the hanging mirror and it looked as if it'd reveal everything on me.

"Miss, there's a changing room over there." A kind lady said pointing to a room. I smiled and walked into it. I started unzipping the foul smelling beggar dress Lucy gave me then pulled myself into the red one. It was snug but not too tight. I fit in it perfectly. I could feel a breeze on my legs, it felt free and really weird. I looked down and it was 2 inches above my knees. It made my cleavage smash together and grow! I knew it was wrong but I liked it. The belt was black and there was a little black flower under my shoulder. I had to buy this.

--

_**Anthony's POV**_

I turned around and saw a small boy. Lucy turned too. "Hello." I replied to him.

"Are you customers?" he asked.

"No. I'm just waiting for Mr Todd to return, it's been hours."

"He left!?" He said angrily. I nodded.

"I'm Lucy!" Lucy said from out of nowhere. The boy looked at her.

"I'm Toby. And your here for Mr Todd!?" he replied.

"Yes, he and my fiancé left." It tickled my tongue to say fiancé.

"Fiancé? Where on earth would he bring her?"

"Well she ran off...err...and he went after." I said.

"You realize she'll be dead within his reach."

--

_**Johanna's POV**_

I walked out of the dressing room with my old clothes in hand. The lady smiled, "Very nice." I pulled out the needed money and handed it to her. She nodded and I walked out. Now to see my "dad's" reaction. I threw away the old clothes and headed the direction of Mr Todd. He went wide eyed making me smile evilly. I put out my arms.

"Hi!" I greeted enthusiastically. He gawked then took his jacket and started covering me up.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off.

"Johanna you cannot go around looking like that!" He ordered.

"I've been your daughter for a day and your already being over-protective!" I laughed. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the leaving ship. That was really not a long trip. I counted everything mentally, we've been here for one hour. While we boarded the ship once more I said, "Turpin never minded when I wore dresses like this, he rather loved it." I shivered but it was the only comeback I had. When we made it to the main area of the ship, Nicholas was eying me up and down. I turned around so he wouldn't be able to see my chest, I almost heard a "aww" from him.

"You are exactly like you mother." Mr Todd said a little angered. "She was quite the attraction from this place on our honeymoon.

"You had your honey moon here!" I awed.

"Yes, she was pregnant with you at the time." He said poking my side. Well I'm not pregnant...hopefully.

_**Guess who's POV  
TOBY OF COARSE!**_

I stared at the two, the oddball and one of Mr T's friends. Both gave me weird looks after I said Mr Todd's going to kill Johanna. He wanted something warm and alive, my mum wasn't enough. She was dead already.

"Absolutely Unlike Mr Todd, why on earth would he kill her?" Anthony said. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Need proof?" I asked. They both nodded and followed behind me, I walked down to the cellar where the dead bodies scattered obviously. I heard gasps from both. Anthony ran up to the dead Turpin and I saw him smile slightly. Smiling? Was that really appropriate for this time? "Want to see my mum?" I asked furiously. He nodded a little. I walked over to the oven and pulled it open. I couldn't see anything of her smoldered body but I think Anthony got the hint.

"So, who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Anthony Hope, I rescued Mr Todd from the ocean." Anthony greeted.

"Lucy B-Bernard..Barber...Backster..." Lucy mumbled.

"Barker." Anthony nudged her. "Wait isn't that Johanna's last name. How interesting." Anthony said looking at an invisible thought bubble.

"Mr Todd's name was also...Barker." I said remembering the over-hearing of Pirelli and occasionally Mrs Lovett.

"Benjamin." Lucy whispered.

"Yes, that was his name." I said turning my head confused, "How'd you know? It was always kept a secret." We all heard a slam of the door and jumped. "He's gonna kill me!" I cried. It didn't take long for Lucy and Anthony to come towards me and comfort me.

"Just stay with us." Anthony said as I hid behind him. They lead me up the stairs and I thought right, Mr Todd was there.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I saw Mr Todd in the corner of my eye. I hunched down and found a small space behind the counter. Anthony played along as we hid under the counter. Toby was in the middle, squished. I turned my body sideways as did Anthony and it gave us more room. "Lucy?" Mr Todd yelled. I winced. "Anthony?" We listened as Mr Todd walked over to the cellar door downstairs. "Toby..." he growled.

"Da'?" I heard Johanna's beautiful voice say. "What is it?"

"I can't find them, anywhere. What -what if they ran and told someone of this?" he exclaimed with a nervous voice. I heard more footsteps and soon saw Johanna standing behind the counter. I looked up to see her wearing a very short dress, pretty but very inappropriate. She was just like Mommy. Wait, what?

"Oh there you guys are." She whispered as she hunched down to see us. We shook our heads hoping she'd be quiet. Anthony scooted to wear he was in front of Toby. I heard a small little 'oof' from him. Mr Todd walked over quickly. He gave us a confused look and I smiled.

"Found you!" I yelled enthusiastically. He reached for my hand to get me out but was stopped when we all heard a little sneeze. Anthony put his hands to his mouth...

"Excuse me." He said.

"My you 'ave a weird sneeze." Johanna laughed.

"No." Mr Todd said then pushed Anthony away grabbing Toby quickly. I snatched my arms for him but he had already got him out. I lifted bonking my head on the counter top. 'ow' I thought.

"Mr Todd, please don't hurt 'im!" I yelled while Mr Todd rose Toby off his feet. He turned and saw all the fear in my eyes. His heart must have broken into a million pieces because he had dropped Toby to his feet. I sighed but then gasped as he pushed Toby in through one of the bedrooms and slammed the door shut. I shuttered a cry, he was a monster torturing little children. I walked off through the front door slamming it behind me.

"Lucy no!" Mr Todd said. I went back to my usual alley way and sat down, I could feel his eyes on me. I turned my head to look at him once. He was staring at me and I almost went back to him, but my memory disappeared again.

--

_**Johanna's POV**_

I slid my way towards Anthony, seeing what he'd think of the dress. When I made it to him I leaned against him. He turned his head with a raised eyebrow. I smiled up at him. He grinned getting my message. "Welcome back, by the way." he laughed. He put his arms around me, "Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Would I be wearing a dress...and being here if I didn't?" I said. He kissed me right then and I melted because it was my first true kiss.

Mr Todd saw us and hesitantly said, "You should get into something warmer, Johanna."

I rolled my eyes knowing it was just a code for "Get you clothes on!" I walked away knowing Anthony had followed me, I think it might take a while for me to get dressed.

--

_How how how, I don't want Toby to die so I kinda saved him there.. Also Mr Todd is still trying his hardest to be softer around Lucy but its hard since shes so different now._

_SO next chappie up later, bye for now._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7, can you believe it? And I still only have 1 reviewer, although I'm glad its at least one._

_So now I'm pretty much dedicating this to Obscure Bird, my one and only reviewer :)_

_0-0-Sweeney-0-0-Todd-0-0-Sweeney-0-0-Todd-0-0-Sweeney-0-0-Todd-_

_**Lucy's POV**_

I woke up yet again. Looking around for things to remind me what to do today. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mr Todd actually sleeping against the window. A few passer-bys laughed others were waiting for him to wake up so they could get in. I lifted off the ground and trotted towards the shop. I knocked on the window causing Mr Todd to fly backwards. More people started to laugh and I felt a little embarrassed for him. He looked at me surprised and I put my arms up to my shoulders like a shrug. He unlocked the door and let me in. "Lucy, I am so sorry about last night!" he said putting his hands to my shoulder. I pushed them away annoyed.

"Can I see my daughter please?" I asked. He turned his head.

"Your daughter?" He made it sound a bit sarcastic, "Our daughter, dear." I rolled my eyes.

"Funny Mr Todd, now may I?" He sighed and pointed to the room she must have been in. I nodded and walked off. I slowly turned the knob and opened it...Then Shut It!

"What what's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Wrong room." I lied with a smile. He tried moving forward but I shook my head quickly stopping him with my hand. "It's inappropriate to enter a ladies room without knocking!" Mr Todd sighed and walked through me. I 'humphed' then backed away knowing exactly what would happen. I layed my back against the wall narrating each happening.

"Mr Todd yells violently." And so he did. "Anthony comes running out with his clothes on backwards." and.. "Johanna gets yelled at then goes after Anthony with a furious Mr Todd at her tail."

While Mr Todd went to fight with Anthony, I caught the shoulder of Johanna.

"He can't do that, I barely know him and he's already controlling me!" she cried.

"Why does he think he can?" I asked.

"Because you guys are my parents...apparently." she mumbled wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Parents?" I laughed, "I'm not married, I don't even have a daughter!"

"But Mr Todd says your the only woman he was with, and I look nothing like Mrs Lovett, you have to be."

"I'm sorry dear. I've been alone my whole life. Living on the streets." I was ashamed to say. I turned my head and saw Anthony leaning over the counter with one hand to his chin. Mr Todd came to us with a frown upon his face. "Johanna thinks I'm her mother." I laughed. He rotated his head at what I said.

"She is, Lucy. You just called her your daughter when you got here." he replied.

"No, I asked if I could see 'Johanna'. I said nothing of may I see my daughter."

"That's exactly what you said!" I shook my head refusing to believe that I couldn't remember 5 minutes ago.

"Lucy, can't you remember why your here at all. Who any of us are?" I shrugged.

"Anthony is my friend, Johanna is his fiancé, and your the barber from above." He sighed sadly.

"Lucy, I know it's hard for you to understand but your my wife, her mother and I love you more than anything." He said putting a hand to his chest. My eyes started puffing and I could feel the stings of upcoming tears.

"No. I'm alone and 'ave always been." I said simply.

"Mother!" Johanna called me as she stood right in front of my face. I winced not baring to look at her.

_"She looks like you!" I heard myself say. I shook my head 'no'._

_"Just a simple coincidence! She's not mine!" I yelled._

_"She looks like him too." I was replied to._

_"Yeah because she's his but he's not mine!"_

_"Lucy look at you! Your beating yourself up trying to believe your not who you really are! It's like after life, yet you choose the bad over the good one? Sure the good one has a bad ending but it doesn't mean you can't still start it up again!" I shook my head numerous times._

_"No! I never had a life before this, I was always ...Lucy..."_

_"Barker?"_

_--_

_**Sweeney's POV**_

Lucy went into another trance, only she was staring at Johanna who made no movement at all. I patted Johanna's shoulder then turned my attention to Anthony. He felt my gaze and turned immediately uncomfortable. I walked slowly just to make him feel worse. "Mr Todd. It is a natural thing of life. Two people in love soon become..." I stopped him with one hand. He snapped his lips shut and I sat down in the next chair.

"Look, I have a lot of family business and I'm surely not going to be interrupted by silly-child-love." I said between my teeth.

"Child? Were not children. Were young adults!" He said...childishly.

"She's 16 your 21!"

"And you'd know..."

"She's still a child! And as long as she's a child she is my child. Do you understand?"

--

(this ones gonna be fun, ^.~ fighting woohoo)

_**Anthony's POV**_

Yes I did understand. That even when you just met your daughter you can still control her. Even if that daughter is getting married!" I stood up angrily flying past Mr Todd. "Johanna let's go." I growled while pulling her by her shoulders. She turned and took my hand as I shuffled towards the door.

"Johanna." Lucy said. I rolled my eyes just wanting to get out of this hell hole! I turned and Lucy was behind us. "Johanna Barker is it?"

"Yes." Johanna said raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know exactly how to say this but I'm your mother." she said calmly.

"Yes, I know." Johanna replied truthfully.

"But your fathers dead."

"...No. He's right there." She said pointing to a frowning Mr Todd who made me want to leave all the more now!

"I'm sorry but he died after he was taken away to jail." Mr Todd rose from his spot and came to Lucy's side turning her to face him.

"Lucy, I'm not dead." he whispered hopefully.

"I can see that." she nodded.

"Lucy it's me Benjamin, I didn't die!" he said shaking her. She shook her head.

"Lucy...mother..It is really him." Johanna cut in.

"Your all crazy," she laughed. "Benjamin died! Look at you; you don't look like him at all!" she said poking at Mr Todd's chest. He started shaking her violently.

"Benjamin! I am Benjamin! Why can't you remember why can't you accept it!?" He cried out. She was holding his arms trying to pull away but he gripped her tightly.

"Mr Todd calm down!" I yelled at him.

Lucy closed her eyes trying to escape the horrendous outside world. "There was a barber and his wife, and they were beautiful! Ooh there was a barber and his wife and they were..." she whimpered.

"Lucy I love you why won't you love me back!" He cried violently.

"Your Not Benjamin Anymore!" We all heard from the back room. I ran to it and unlocked it letting Toby out freely. "Mum even said so. She asked herself why you weren't able to love her and she said you weren't Benjamin anymore! Benjamin is dead and in his place is a monster!" Toby yelled strongly. I was very proud of such a young boy. Mr Todd let go of the quivering Lucy. Johanna caught her as she fell slightly backwards. Johanna walked Lucy into a different room and now it was the three men...2 and a half men at least.

"You don't know anything of me," Mr Todd stifled out. "Mrs Lovett knew nothing of me."

"She knew you very well, it's all she lived for was you! You killed her and now you've killed your only life source! Mrs Lovett was you and now that she's gone you can't even handle your crazy wife!" Toby yelled angrily. Mr Todd threw himself at Toby but I snapped and pushed Mr Todd away. He looked at me furiously and swept by grabbing Toby by the collar. I then started throwing punches. I got one to his rib and the other to his lower back.! He fell and started back up by holding his hand tight around my neck! I rose my knee up to his pelvis and he flew back! Toby jumped on Mr Todd's back and pulled his arm around his neck choking him tightly! I was kicked in the knee causing me to fall to the floor. Toby was thrown off and landed too on the floor. We both growled angrily punching at an apparent very strong Mr Todd!

I just couldn't stand this. Mr Todd trying to take Johanna from me, him torturing young children, making someone mentally ill worse, and all the killing he's done! I couldn't bare it anymore. I threw my arm at his face and hit him straight across the mouth. He 'oof'ed loudly then aimed back hitting my on the side of my face. He swung around pushing Toby backwards to the floor! I slid downwards then was kicked in the stomach very hard! Everything went very blurry along with sound. I could taste the iron of my blood raise from the side of my cheek. I closed my eyes and listened for that one little voice. "Benjamin!"

--

_Sorry for the shorty im tired as hell -.-_

_Ill start backup tomorrow. REVIEWS R LOVED EVEN THO I ONLY GET 1 A CHAP XD_

_Yah Obse, havnt heard that one before **sarcasm**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry reviewers...Jeff and Martin ... I was camping for 9 days thats why I haven't updated in forevah! So here goes_

_BTW ima make this a song chap so its mainly singing sooo yeah (I don't own the song) I think this one might be fun When a saying is over another with – in between that means at the same time._

_--_

When Mr Todd turned around he saw Lucy giving him a frightened look. "Are you okay Mr?" she asked. Mr Todd's 5 seconds of hope ended and he sighed.

"Lucy." he started but she only tipped her head. "_You don't remember me, but I remember you." _He put a hand to her shoulder to keep her attention, "_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you" _Lucy put her hand over the hand on her shoulder as she listened calmly. "_But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do." _he pushed a stray hair from her face then said, "Lucy,"

"_I believe in you!"_ Lucy began. _"I'll give up everything just to find you! I have to be with you!"_

_"To live to breathe! Your taking over me!" _Anthony who was still on the floor opened one eye to see the above. It was very blurry but he could see the couple once more holding the arms of each other. "_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? You saw my mourning my love for you." _ _"And touched my hand!" _Lucy melodied. Both smiled and cheered,_ "I knew you loved me then!"_ _"I believe in you! I'll give up everything just to find you! I have to be with you, to live to breath!"_ _"Your taking over me!" _Lucy shouted the song into the air. _"I believe in you!"--"Your taking over me!"_ _"Taking over me!"-I'll give up everything just to find you!"_ Lucy closed her eyes with a a broken frown, "I look in the mirror and see your face!" shaking her head she continued, "_If I look deep enough, So many things inside that are just like you!_" "_Are taking over!_" Sweeney bowed his head. "_I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you, I have to be with you. To live, to breath, your taking over_ Me." When Lucy re-opened her eyes, it was like staring into broken glass. Mr Todd watched as each crack shed a spark of water putting together a small tear to fall down the cheek. Mr Todd rubbed it away with his thumb and stared as she couldn't bare to stare back. "Kill me." :O yes I understand its the shortest ive ever written but its a song written one, I dont think I did very well on this chapter lol. Owell I dont own the song- Taking over me- Evanescence. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again. The uploading thingy wouldnt let me upload so ...it took me a whiel to figure out how to get passed it. Here it is now :) the song used is owned by the same as the last chap._

"Kill me" was the last think Anthony heard. Lifting Toby up they both crawled away. Into Mrs Lovett's family room sat both.

"You okay?" Anthony whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine." Toby said stretching himself on the couch. Anthony looked down with a disappointed frown.

"Mr Todd, I thought he was a friend." Anthony said.

"I knew all along he was no good." Toby replied.

"Mr Sweeney Todd, Killer of all!" Anthony stifled a laugh. Toby laughed along with this.

"Correction, killer of men."

"He killed Mrs Lovett didn't he?" Anthony asked.

"I really don't know if it was considered that. She wasn't really alive, she lived for him. You know what I mean?" Toby explained.

"Yeah. Killer of men." Anthony agreed.

LUCYS POV

Staring at him through my tears I could see his shocked face shake. "Lucy I don't understand." He said in a cold voice.

"I don't think I can handle this anymore." I explained truthfully. His mouth dropped and he rose his eyebrows. I got closer to him and looked up at him. He wrapped his weak arms around me embracing me. I kept my face down in his shoulder. He was cold as ice; I shivered as I felt tears stream down his face. Crying was the only option for now. We both exchanged the sadness.

_Don't cry, you have him now!_

"I don't have him you do." I cried silently.

_Isn't that right. I do have him! We have him!_

"No you! He's yours." I whispered a little louder.

_What are you doing with him right now then?_

"He's yours Lucy not mine!" I said flat out. Mr Todd let go of me for a quick second.

_Yes Lucy he's yours!_

"I'm not Lucy Barker! I'm not Lucy Barker!" I finally yelled. Lucy stood in front of me, crossing her arms.

_Lucy what's wrong?_

I grabbed a nearby rolled at threw it straight at her. "Stop it!" I screeched! "Stop!"

SWEENEYS POV

I stood back astonished of her behavior. "Lucy!" I tried calming her. "Lucy!" I said again. She picked up the rolling pin as it rolled back and swung it at me. Ducking she just barely got me in the arm. "Lucy! Pleas stop!" I said trying to grab her arm.

"I'm Not Lucy!" She yelled throwing a bowl my way. It shattered as it hit the ground under me. Soon Johanna came out worried. She ducked when Lucy's arm swung back. Johanna jumped in trying to stop her but was smacked in the face, she fell to the ground with a big yelp.

"Lucy! Sweety please stop." I grabbed her arms and held her down. She fidgeted while cursing loudly. I held her and dragged her towards the door. She kicked and screamed as I went up the stairs. I held her mouth and dragged her till I made my way in. I locked the door and she dropped to the ground. She turned in anger and got up.

"Lucy, darling what's wrong?" I asked as she calmed down. She came up to me like she was calm but the next thing I knew I was hit in the head. I fell backwards into the wall. Regaining my stance I looked over to the door. Lucy was on the outside and knocking on it. I got dizzy and slid downwards a little. Rubbing my eyes I saw Lucy had already been inside this whole time. I wobbled upwards over to the door. She was there knocking and trying to get in. I turned but she was also behind me. Opening the door she walked in slowly. I turned and she was on both sides. I rubbed my eyes confused and dizzy. Lucy...walked up to..Lucy. One looked like my once beautiful Lucy and the other looked Beggar. They stared at each other with amazing hate. I shut the door. Lifting their skirts they looked like they were going to fight. I blinked as I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Everything was so red!

Lucy stepped forward and sang "_It's true, we're all a little insane But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained." _The beggar sighed angrily "_But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained."_

_-_

The Beggar too sang, "_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice."_

_-_

"_One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain." _

_-_

Both sang together, "_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time."_

_-_

The beggar sang, "_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify._

_--_

Lucy replied, "_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice."_

_--_

They both sang in a whisper "_I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away."_

_--_

Lucy smirked, "_Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?"_

_--_

The Beggar finished, "_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice. "_

_--_

My jaw dropped as they finished. Lucy turned and looked at me with heartbroken tears and disappeared.

JOHANNA POV

I sat up against the wall. I rubbed my face and stood back up. What had happened to her? She was absolutely angry. I looked over to Mr Todd's dropped coat and picked it up. Slipping something cold from the pocket I found a straight razor. Not just any razor. It said my name wrapped around it. I opened it joyfully in aw'. I held it close as I examined it. It was so beautiful. Seeing my reflection through it was amazing. So shiny. I turned when Anthony came from the room. He looked at me with wide eyes.

ANTHONY POV

I stared at Johanna. She was standing menacingly with a razor. She held it and it looked like she didn't sleep. She had a huge red mark across her cheek. He hair was sticking out everywhere. Her sky blue eyes were bottom of ocean blue now. "Johanna?" I said while holding her shoulder.

"What is it darling?" she asked turning her head, keeping her smile on. "Come on let's go upstairs." She said in a different tone. I walked with her but in the corner of my eye I could see her stare at the bakehouse door. We walked up to the barber shop and the bell rang joyfully. Mr Todd was there, making me wince. I walked backwards.

"It's okay Anthony." I heard him say. "You were right." He finished. I walked back in and Johanna walked over to Lucy. Lucy lay on the floor, quivering. I walked up to Mr Todd.

"What happened?" I asked nervously.

"She's..she's crazy." he whispered. He walked over to Lucy and stared at her. She looked up at him from the floor. He eyes browsing around.

"Kill me." She said. I gasped under my breath. I couldn't help myself but the shock of death had gotten to me. Mr Todd shook his head pleadingly. "That's all I ask! Kill me!" He kept shaking his head.

Johanna sat in the chair and looked at her razor joyfully.

I swear..I think I saw her pet it.


	10. Chapter 10

SWEENEY POV

Crouching over Lucy, I held her hand and only shook my head. This plead to be killed was the only task even I couldn't do. I bent down and kept our foreheads together. I stared at her eyes, this was the first time in Fifteen years that I've been so close to a woman.

"Kill-" I stopped her by kissing her. It felt uncomfortable as if it was my first kiss ever. It was natural at the same time. I finally had Lucy but I had a whole different girl with me. She kissed back and closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

MY POV **giggle**

Everyone sat very quietly. Johanna didn't nudge or care her parents were on the floor. Anthony struggled in his spot then ran back down to Toby. Everyone had something on their hands and Johanna had the Irish razor. She stared at it with sparkling eyes. Picking up one of her father's she examined them both. You could tell which one was Irish, it had designs of flowers and vines. Mr Todd's had a few flowers carved in it but mostly just regular spiral designs. It was an amazing object Johanna held.  
Family reunion; All together at last and they acted as if nobody was in the room. They were all ghost to each other. Mr Todd's eyes closed as he brought a razor up to Lucy's neck. He held it there but then took it away. "Do it!" Lucy whispered. He held his razor up letting the light shine on it. He brought it down one more time but pulled it away again. He couldn't bring himself to kill his one true love. He stood up as she did too. "Kill me Benjamin!" She whispered coldly.

Turning around so he didn't have to face her he just stared at the broken mirror. The reflection showed Benjamin. Lucy sat in the chair holding baby Johanna. He held the razor up to the sky and just sat there.

"Do it Benjamin! Kill me!" Lucy begged behind him. He turned around quickly just about to swing the razor at her neck but suddenly blood had started pouring from her neck. Johanna stood behind her with her bloodied razor. Lucy fell to the chair as she faded away. Sweeney whimpered and held her hand.

"No Lucy, I don't kill girls."


End file.
